1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elongated saw table supporting an undercarriage rotatably mounted about a vertical axis perpendicular to the surface of said table. A saw supporting carriage is supported by a frame of the undercarriage which extends outside and above the table. The carriage slides above and across the table. The movement of the carriage relative to the table is provided by the rotation of the undercarriage which is transversally fixed, relative to the table. The translation movement of the carriage across the table is obtained by a sliding mechanism relative to the undercarriage.
2. Prior Art
Known saw table usually have a complex structure to provide the desired rotation and translation movements to the saw. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,042, the bedplate needs to be stiffened by channels and bars. The extensible table needs also to be supported by angle bars. The channels are equipped with a plurality of pairs of idlers providing support for the angle bars which form rails across the full length of the bed plate. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,456, at least one upper deck is telescopically mounted in the main deck through a complex combination of flanges. The boom is pivotally mounted on a boom support or post and maintained in its correct position with ribs and flanges. The saw is mounted on rails laterally fixed on the boom which is pivotally supported by the post extending through the main deck.